blitzthemodfandomcom-20200214-history
A Moment in The League's History: Blitz The League GW 2012
1932: Aaron Benoit Sr. founds the Green Bay Slayers, the first team who their players have been paid for injury opposite players in the field. The charges have been proven in 1954. *1939: The Southern League is suspended due to the war-time scene as almost the 80% of their players enlisted in the army to fight in the World War II. *1945: The number of dead Southern League players raises to 100, 50 wounded and 25 are missing. *1963: Michael McCurdy's uncle: Barry McCurdy, one of the best safeties in the League, is killed in action in Vietnam. *1968: The League's best Offensive Line goes to Vietnam, just one lineman returned and told to the news that his friends were captured and killed and he managed to escape and spread the story around. *1997: Chicago Marauders LB Giovanni West, shoot a teammate to death, when Giovanni was taunted by him. Giovanni was arrested and jailed in front of 100,000 fans. Tests revealed he is suffering the Gulf Syndrome after returning from the Gulf War in 1990. *1999: Kansas City Crossfire CB Phil Griffins delivers a deadly helmet-to-helmet hit to the Bearcats' RB Frank Gallows letting him quadraplegic. 5 years later, Frank died due to illness. Griffins resulted with only a concussion. *2004: Many Oakland Warriors players were injured by the Green Bay Slayers' star player Dallas Shaw, after many Warriors players mocked them. Landing career-ending injuries in 3 of them. *2005: Dallas Shaw broke a record of injuries in The League: 27 concussions, 10 skull fractures, 8 ruptured scrotums plus 3 spinal fractures, making Shaw the most deadliest player in all time. *2005: The Portland Challengers, now the Portland Doomers kicked the asses of the Cleveland Quakers, their old rivals, when Michael McCurdy intercepted every pass of the Quakers' QB. The Doomers won 49-3. *2006: Occured a brutal game between the Green Bay Slayers and the Oakland Warriors, ending with a sudden death of 54-54 no team could score a goal kick due to the lack of kicking skill of their improvised kickers. A brawl was started between players, coaches and fans. *2006: Steve Serratos was drafted by the Denver Grizzlies, but due to the bad season that the Grizzlies had, Steve spat in the face of the General Manager of the team. After joining the team to the Warriors, he brutally tackled their old team captain, ending his career. He died 3 years later of the incident. *2008: The Indianapolis Colts RB Keith Cosgrove was injured after being clotheslined by the Green Bay Slayers' QB/LB Dallas Shaw, missing the entire season. *2010: The Sacramento Foxes CB Steve Cox were severely injured by the Indianapolis Twisters RB Keith Cosgrove after a deadly arm stiff with high speed delivered by Cosgrove. No charges were presented to the Indianapolis Colts or even to Cosgrove. *2011: The Sacramento Foxes old team captain CB Steve Cox returns to the team and kick their old team captain and begins their way to Division X to beat down the Indianapolis Twisters HB Keith Cosgrove.